


Krieg's ECHO Logs

by Vandereer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandereer/pseuds/Vandereer
Summary: From the desk of Slag researcher Doctor Heather Samuels.Item description: It's a little burnt, but still seems to work...





	Krieg's ECHO Logs

**ECHO #1**

* _click*_

**[Long groan]**

Dr Samuels here, head researcher at the Wildlife Preservation on Pandora, though everyone has nicknamed it the ‘Wildlife Exploitation Preserve’. They brought in the first batch of test subjects today, I can’t pretend to be excited about it. The lab mice I first injected with Eridium kind of well… turned purple and exploded. But Jack insists that he wants the bandits he captured to take the injections as soon as possible.

The first subject is- **[LOUD BUZZ]**

Huh, that’s strange.

**[tapping on a keyboard]**

It looks like his data has been redacted, but he was some kind of bounty hunter or Vault Hunter. Test subject number is three-one-eight. He seems like a tough guy but I doubt even he will be the same after this…

 

* * *

 

 

**ECHO #2**

**DR SAMUELS:** A funny thing about this Eridium run-off is that it increases bone and muscle growth in mammalian creatures, even in subjects that are fully grown adults. The amount of stress this puts on the body makes the subject extremely hungry at all times, while tends to manifest as-

**PSYCHO:** BABY STEAKS! THE OTHER- _OTHER_ WHITE MEAT! **_GIMME!_**

**DR SAMUELS:** Uhm, yeah, that. Jack has been making regular visits to oversee the new experiments. His enthusiasm never ceases to disturb me. He says that he wants to weaponize these slagged creatures to unleash on bandit camps, but I think he just enjoys watching the people he calls his enemies suffer.

The subjects are all alive so far, a couple have gone off the deep end but 318is definitely a fighter. It’s the second week of his slag injections and his muscle and bone density seems to already have increased by 25%. His aggression has also started to increase in tandem with the muscle increase, maybe something to do with testosterone... I don't know.

_*sigh*_

I'm so exhausted. It sounds awful but I'm tired of listening to them scream all day. I have to stay awake, keep working. For her sake... for her...

 

* * *

 

 

**ECHO** **#3**

**TEST SUBJECT #318:** _*heavy breathing*_ Please… I just want to see my wife and kid again…

**JACK:**  Alright! Go ahead Sammy, let him see his wife!

**TEST SUBJECT #318:** What?!

**DR SAMUELS:** Sir?

**JACK:** In fact _*laughs*_ I’ve got an even better idea. What if _*continues laughing*_ what if we just jacked these two up with slag, lock them into a cell and just let them go at it?

**DR SAMUELS:** Sir even for you that’s-

**JACK:** Total genius I know! Bring her in.

*** _distant wailing and screaming*_**

**JACK:** You got any popcorn in here Sammy?

**[SCREAMING, SOBBING, WAILING, WET THUDS]**

**JACK:** _*Laughing*_ AND WE HAVE A WINNER; THIS GUY! Whatever your name is, who cares. The grand prize is: treatment for a sucking chest wound! That was awesome, nice job Sammy.

**DR SAMUELS:** _God…_

 

* * *

 

**ECHO #4**

**[shuddering intake of breath]**

**DR SAMUELS:** Watching that… what Jack made them do to each other… I can’t help but think if I were in the same position, if she and I were forced to…

He wasn’t a man anymore by the end of it, he’s retreated into his own madness to try and escape it. He keeps muttering about ‘purple pain juice’ and ‘crying holes’. Watching him hunched in a corner all day, I feel so terrible. I wish I could do something for him… 

He nearly bit off one of the lab tech's hands when she got too close to him at feeding time. Muscle increase has shot up from 25% to 75% in less than a month, most of his hair has fallen out and...

_*sniffling*_

Sahira if you ever listen to these I want you to know… all that I did, I did it to keep you safe. I know I’ve done some evil things and you might never forgive me. If I can do this one thing right, maybe I’ll be able to live with myself. I love you.

 

* * *

 

 

**ECHO #5**

**JACK:** _SAMMY!_ What the _hell_ is going on?!

**[ALARMS BLARING]**

**DR SAMUELS:** It’s Subject #318 **.** One of the slag pipes must have gotten overloaded and blew a hole in the cells. He escaped this morning... hence the bodies everywhere.

**JACK:** No no no no no!  I want that dumb slab of skag meat _back_ do you hear?! 

**[ALARM STOPS]**

**JACK:** God would you look at this mess? I’d hate to be the one to clean this up.

**[wet squish]**

**JACK:** Better get on it Sammy. I'm going to be busy hiring new faceless goons and putting a bounty out for a rampaging slagged-up psychopath. Oh and Sammy; if you had anything to do with this, I will send out the order to kill her  _and I will make you watch._ Understand?

**DR SAMUELS:** Yes sir...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anything like this has been done before but thanks to tumblr user necromorph-slayinglovemachine for planting this seed in my head ;)  
> 


End file.
